1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to corrosion indicators but more specifically to corrosion responsive switches for use in fluid flow systems whereby a corrosive condition of, and effect of the fluid on the fluid flow passages of the systems may be detected and indicated.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Expensive and complicated corrosion indicating systems are used in commercial fluid flow systems. So far as known these systems employ the electrical conductivity of the fluid in the systems to activate indicators, such as meters or recording devices. No other prior art relating specifically to the present invention is known.